


Remy Clause

by Creativia



Series: Sanders Sides Holiday related Fics [4]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, Sanders shorts character, can be seen as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativia/pseuds/Creativia
Summary: Remy wished he was better at resisting his friend's adorableness when excited about something.'Cool, suave' Remy, somehow finds himself as a mall Santa. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Holiday related Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575295
Kudos: 3





	Remy Clause

**Author's Note:**

> I know its not holiday season anymore, but I did write most of this in December. I went back and forth on posting this, as I may have gotten stuck. 
> 
> I would like to know what you think of what I have, as I am proud of what I do have. 
> 
> This work is not set during pandemic times. This work may be incomplete.

Remy sighed as he slumped into the stupidly comfortable red throne like chair in a an overabundant get up. He was silently cursing his weakness for being unable to resist Emile when he seemed really excited about something. Remy glanced to the side to see the therapist in glasses grinning at him with a sparkling smile, already in his green elf outfit. He looked adorable in the getup of course. After all, this was Emile. Remy tried to smile back, or his version of smiling. Emile covered his mouth and giggled a little. He spoke quietly to a coworker near him before coming over to Remy.

“Rem…pretty sure Santa is not supposed to be wearing Sunglasses.” He said and gently pulled them off of Remy.  
That’s right. The cool and suave Remy had been swayed to be a mall Santa where Emile was an elf assistant. Strange that Emile would think of him, he knew, but apparently the regular Santa just needed someone to fill in for the day, and Emile thought it would be fun for the two of them to do together. Emile did not technically need the mall elf job, he just really liked Christmas.  
Remy pouted and winced as the light hit him, not used to being without the sunglasses.

“But Em~, we live in Florida! Surely Santa would be prepared for the sun if he’s used to snow and stuff.”  
Emile half smiled at that.

“I like how you’re thinking of Santa, even though I know you’re using that as an excuse. The kids aren’t going to think about that. They are used to seeing a Santa without Sunglasses, so that’s what we’re getting them.”  
Remy grumbled something and took a sip of his coffee.

“You’ll have to nix the coffee when the kids get here too.”  
Remy scoffed.

“What, Santa drinks cocoa, we can just say it’s that!”  
Emile giggled again.

“This time, it’s so your arms are free to hold the kids onto your lap, silly, with less chance of spillage from a hot liquid.”  
Remy sighed as he set the cup away and slumped back. He was not used to wearing such bright colors. When he leaned back his fake fat suit billowed up, making him feel like he was in a balloon. Emile tutted and started to pull him into place.

“Stop that, you’re going to mess up the fat suit.”

“This is not very comfortable. It’s too hot.”

“I’m sorry. We’re opening soon though. Maybe the kids can distract you from it. I’ll make sure you get plenty of water.” Emile went to get Remy some water, which Remy drank from, and then set it to the side as the line started. Emile clapped his hands and jumped in place.

“Oh! I’m so excited!” and he practically hopped to his place at the entrance. Remy smiled after him. Maybe seeing Emile like that would be worth it. He was always so dazzling. Remy blinked and straightened up as the first kid started walking over with Emile guiding him there. It was a little boy, who was just staring at him.

“Er, ho ho ho.”  
Emile gently coaxed the boy forward and helped him onto Remy’s lap.

“So, what do you want for Christmas, little dude?”  
The boy blinked at him, still not saying anything. Remy waited, not really sure what to do here.

“Er…I bet a ton of sugar is what ya need, right?”  
Emile’s lips flickered down for a second. Remy could not see the parents’ reaction from this angle. The boy still stared at him without saying anything. It was starting to make him uncomfortable. Goodness, what was with this kid? The, probably, mother stepped forward.

“Sorry, it's his first time seeing Santa.”  
Remy nodded.

“Ah, well, I’ll just hop him up on sugar and that’ll get him talking again. That’ll be an energetic Christmas. Someone give the guy a candy cane for his time!”  
The mother frowned at that. He was helped off of Remy’s lap, still not saying anything. Emile looked at Remy like he was going to say something, but had to help the next kid in line, so he did not have time to lecture.  
The next kid was vastly different. A little boy in a red prince outfit came running forward and posed dramatically with a toy sword.

“Santa! Your future Prince in training has arrived!”  
Remy looked at him wide eyed, feeling a bit of whiplash from the drastically different child.

“Er, cool. You gonna hop on up or what?”  
The kid grinned and hopped up and down, attempting to get up on his own. Remy winced as bony things hit him.

“Roman, I told you not to bring the sword over there.” A woman, who must have been the kid’s mother, said. Roman pouted and gave his sword over, and then Emile helped him up.

“So, what do you want for Christmas Prince Roman?”

“I have a list!” He proclaimed as he sat up straight and pulled out a list from his pocket. Remy looked over it.

“A dragon, huh? And a castle?”

“Yes, of course!”

“…okay, well I can’t promise all of these things of course hun, but I’ll talk this over with the elves and we’ll see what we can do.”  
Roman pouted at that.

“Roman sweetie, I told you he might say that.”  
He looked like he might argue, when a double in green started bounding over, before the mother caught him.

“No Remus, I told you you have to show you can behave before I let you sit on Santa’s lap, especially after last yet.”  
Remy couldn’t help the way he was looking at the scene. He was a bit concerned on what happened to the Santa last year. Especially since that kid was very insistently twisting around in his mother’s grip to get to him.

“But I wanna see Santa! I wanna see Santa!”

“No. You have to show me you can be courteous.”  
Roman came back over to them, seeming to taunt Remus about something. And in the next moment, the mother was chasing after the twins as they raced off.  
Remy blinked after them for a moment, before he had to pay attention to the next kid. This kid looked way too dressed up for a probably seven year old. But then again, there were pictures with the mall Santa too, so who was he to judge. This kid was wearing rectangular kinda nerdy glasses. He walked over to him with purpose, not even waiting for his mom. He looked determinedly at Remy, mouth a straight line and brow furrowed.  
Yeesh. He seemed a bit too serious for this. After he was seated on Remy’s lap, he gave Remy a scanning look, which quite frankly made Remy uncomfortable. Then the kid leaned in a bit and said,

“You’re not Santa.”  
Remy blinked at him.

“Uh, kid what?”

“You’re not Santa.

“Uh, what do ya mean, of course I am little boy. Ho ho ho.”  
The boy glared at him. Remy sighed. There were probably other kids who felt too old for this stuff. Remy had not really thought about that before.

“Okay, kid, if you- “

“You’re too young.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re too young to be the real Santa.”  
Oh. So he wasn’t that kind of kid. After a moment Remy laughed, which made the kid pout.

“Well, uh, you’ve heard of Christmas magic right? I use that so I can stay around and bring joy to the kids and stuff, ya.”

“But Santa doesn’t look too young everywhere we see images of him.”

“Well- “

“And you’re too skinny.”

“What!?”  
The kid pointed at his gloves.

“Your hands clearly don’t fill up the gloves, and actual fat people are big everywhere, so you’re a falsehooder.”  
Remy blinked at him.

“A falsehooder?”  
The kid just pouted in response.  
Remy glanced over to see others were getting antsy, as this conversation was taking up time. Remy sighed.

“Look kid, haven’t you uh heard of Santa’s helpers who help him at malls?”

“Yeah, but I thought you would be doing a better job if you were one.”

“Hey!”

“Remy.” Emile said from the side.  
Remy sighed.

“Look kid, people are waiting, so let’s get through this, and I’ll make this up to you somehow. How about a candy cane and a coloring book?”  
The kid thought a moment and then huffed.

“Fine.”  
Remy smiled.

“So, what do you want for Christmas?”

“You’re supposed to ask my name first.”

“Ok, what’s your name?”

“Logan.”

“Well, what do you- “

“I want some Crofter’s Jelly.”  
Remy blinked at him.

“That’s it?”  
Logan shrugged.

“Well, if the real Santa needs help, like with getting to places, maybe it would make things easier on him to ask for something simpler.”  
Remy smiled at him. Maybe this kid wasn’t so bad. He was about to say something else when one of the less nice elves started rushing him. Remy glared at them but then said to Logan.

“Merry Christmas Logan.”  
For the first time since he got there, Logan smiled at him as he went to get his free goodies.


End file.
